The Justice League Musical Christmas
by EricaDC-ComicsQueen
Summary: 3 years later and it's Christmas in Gotham City and The Justice League is having their Christmas Party, but want Batman to join them this year and to that they need the help of a villain or two to help them. But will they agree to help while trying to enjoy the holidays instead of committing crimes and get Batman to enjoy the holidays for once.
1. Chapter 1

**The Justice League: Musical Christmas.**

**Hi, been noticing a lot of people in USA been enjoying my first fan fiction Encore Of The Music Meister. Now the time I wrote this one it was summer in the United Kingdom and it was really hot when I wrote it and yeah Cartoon Network was showing the Batman The Brave And The Bold Christmas episode, and thought they did this and done a musical episode why hadn't they done another musical episode, but in the season of music cheer. OK, I don't own anything songs are made up if any Christmas classic song may show up I am not claiming anything. Enjoy Chapter One.**

Snow was falling on the streets of Gotham City shops' filling up with crowds of people buying gifts and sounds of music was in the air. Sirens were whaling as another small thief was being taken place and once again around this time of year Batman is on parole keeping the streets of Gotham City even at Christmas.

"Once again Batman doesn't get it no super villain commits a crime around this time of year just the odd thief." said Green Arrow from a roof top in a winter suit. "Even Star City quiet we can have a Christmas Party up on The Watchtower this year."

"Well, first we need to get Batman to take a night off." said Black Canary a winter outfit.

The Justice League had a Christmas Party every year invited everyone from Justice League Sedulity Of America to Justice League Interdental all, but one hero shows up Batman who lost his parents just after Christmas Day was too busy taking criminals down. Speaking of villains they were having a bash of their own and they were holding it in a abounded warehouse. There was Poison Ivy, Joker with Harley Quinn, Two-Face, Weather Wizard, Captain Boomerang and many others. The warehouse was decorated with many Christmas decorations and there were tables of food and drinks weren't the best but it was better than nothing. They were waiting on the music to arrive.

_**Oooh! **__**Deck the halls with boughs of holly,**_

_**Fa la la la la, la la la la.**_

_**Tis the season to be jolly,**_

_**Fa la la la la, la la la la.**_

All the villains turn to see a man wearing a purple winter theme suit with green musical notes down the front of it and a matching hat. Next to him was a woman wearing a purple winter theme dress and coat with green musical notes and matching hat. Both wearing black gloves and music theme glasses.

"Music Meister and Music Mistress you two finally arrive its been too long." said Joker a big grin on his face.

"Lizzie, yay it's good to see looking good girl." said Harley Quinn hugging Music Mistress. "I remember 3 years ago you were this sweet innocent girl now look at you. A villain just likes us."

"Right, girl catching up to do talk starting with that lovely gold ring on that finger." said Poison Ivy taking Music Mistress off for a chat with Harley. "You don't mind Music Meister?"

"Not at all ladies." said Music Meister checking his fingers. "Because me and my lovely nightingale brought gifts for you all."

Several men in a trance come walking in holding better decorations, better food and better drinks and to top it off a Christmas tree. With a smirk on his face Music Meister checked his fingers and an giant size studio was brought in and was put on playing Christmas songs.

"Can't have a party without music and should we tell them my maestro." said Music Mistress smiling as Music Meister walked up beside her once the men under a trance left in dance style and went home.

"Come on I wait anymore what's with that ring?" Poison Ivy asked.

"Hahaha! Rings." said Music Meister lifting his hand showing a gold ring around his finger.

"Oh my God you two got married." said Harley with excitement. "When, where and why didn't you guys invite us? I would've made a cute bridesmaid with Ivy and Killer Frost and ..."

"Whoa! Harley we haven't even told my parents yet. After the party we're heading there and spending Christmas at my folk's place." said Music Meister as he took a drink.

"Still, congratulations you dog you. Put it there." said Joker holding his hand out to Music Meister.

Music Meister looked at Joker with a looked saying come on I'm stupid to fall that one. Joker smiled at him putting his hands up knowing he couldn't pull that one. Everyone gave out congratulations to the happy couple as they enjoyed the party improved by Music Meister and Music Mistress. Outside unknown to all the villains having a Christmas party someone was watching them enjoying themselves. The person was tall wearing a blue, grey and yellow costume. His eyes narrowed as he heard them all laughing and listening to Christmas songs from the 1980s up to now today. He fire a gripping hook on top of the roof of the warehouse. Once he knew it was safe he swing towards a window and broke right through the window and intrude the party.

"It's Batman." said Two-Face. "Party over run for it and see you guys hopefully in the New Year."

"Ho-ho-ho! Time for me to give you all a Christmas Gift from fist of justice." said Batman as he threw several bat-o-rams.

Running as fast as they each villain made a run for it some with powers tried to take Batman out ruining their Christmas party. Batman fought back taking out as many villains that weren't smart enough to run it, but instead stay and fight Batman. Green Arrow and Black Canary finally arrive to the warehouse seeing villains fleeing and fighting Batman. Green Arrow signs.

"Come on he not even giving the villains a break to have a Christmas party either." said Green Arrow. "Huh? Hey, look Music Meister and Music Mistress they're risking a lot coming back here."

"Let's follow them see what they're up too." said Black Canary as Music Meister and Music Mistress drove off in their car with the roof on.

**To be continue... That's chapter one love to hear what you think I will admit it was a little slow chapter two coming soon. Yes I include Music Meister and of course Music Mistress like I was going to cut them out no, no. Staying true to background story of Batman not taking breaks even if it is the holidays. **


	2. Chapter Two: Come On It's Christmas Part

**Hi, been noticing a lot of people in USA been enjoying my first fan fiction Encore Of The Music Meister. Now the time I wrote this one it was summer in the United Kingdom and it was really hot when I wrote it and yeah Cartoon Network was showing the Batman The Brave And The Bold Christmas episode, and thought they did this and done a musical episode why hadn't they done another musical episode, but in the season of music cheer. OK, I don't own anything songs are made up if any Christmas classic song may show up I am not claiming anything. Enjoy Chapter Two.**

Music Meister and Music Mistress drove away from the warehouse annoyed the party was cut short. Black Canary and Green Arrow decided following them keeping far back so not to get notice in their Arrow Car. Finally the maestros stopped outside a house big enough for a family of four. It was covered in Christmas decorations and Christmas lights. The music theme car turns into a normal car to hide it with a press of a button. Music Meister and Music Mistress both got out of the car and went up to front door. The lights were on in the house so Mr. and Mrs. McKinney were in this evening. Music Meister rang the doorbell. The door open.

"Hi mum hi dad how you been?" said Music Meister with a smile on his face.

"Alexander? Elizabeth?" said both Mr. and Mrs. McKinney at stock of seeing their son with Elizabeth holding his arm.

"Good to see you again we're visiting for Christmas." said Music Mistress smiling.

"There's no evil scheme involved?" Mrs. McKinney asked.

"Mum I explain this before from December 1st to January 10th all super villains are on vacation for the holidays." said Music Meister explaining the reason no super villains' commits crimes around the winter holidays again to his mother. "Besides me and Elizabeth got wonderful news to tell you two can we come in now it's freezing out here."

It was Christmas after all and family is family Mr. and Mrs. McKinney let their son and Elizabeth in wondering what this wonderful news was. As Music Meister and Music Mistress went in Green Arrow drove around the corner seeing them go into a house smiling. Green Arrow pressed a button to whose house the two maestros went into finding out it was McKinney recants.

"Music Meister's parents' house?" Black Canary said confuse at first but saw the reason.

"Come on we need to get closer." said Green Arrow getting out of the arrow car.

Music Meister and Music Mistress took off their winter pits and went into front room to sit down by a nice warm fire. Black Canary and Green Arrow went straight up to the window keeping low to stay out of sight. Green Arrow took out one of his handy garget arrows to listen in through the window. Green Arrow took out three wires one to put on the window two earphones to listen with one in his ear and one in Black Canary's. Green Arrow then turns on the arrow and listens.

"Married?" said Mr. McKinney stocked. "You two got married. When?"

"Six months ago in New York City." said Music Mistress smiling at Music Meister who smiled back.

"Sorry we didn't invite you but we are wanted criminals after all." said Music Meister giving Music Mistress a kiss.

"Married?" said both Green Arrow and Black Canary outside.

Meanwhile Batman was cuffing up villains he had beat after they tried to crush him for party pooping their Christmas Party. Batman looked around seeing destroyed tables, chairs and decorations everywhere. Bad guys either conscious or unconscious moaning in pain from being beaten by Batman. Police sirens were whaling and flashing as police officers come running into the warehouse with Commissioner Gordon.

"Commissioner Gordon!" said Batman with nod

"And Merry Christmas to you to Batman I see you in the holidays mood." said Commissioner Gordon. "Some of these criminals escape Arkhem 3 years ago and some were wanted for other crimes months ago. Once again you get the job done even around this time of year."

"No matter what day, week, month crime doesn't rest." said Batman checking his crime detect scanner. "Only about another twenty criminals left to find and bring to justice."

"Enough old friend you done a great job but even these guys take a break once in a while. Just a few small thieves now." said Commissioner Gordon putting hand on Batman's shoulder. "Take a break go to your bat cave and take a break have a hot coco and enjoy yourself."

"I am enjoying myself fighting crime and keeping a streets of Gotham City safe." said Batman confuse what's better than enjoying then fighting crime.

"Come on its Christmas take a break. Oh, right boys let's get this lot back to Arkhem and Ironhighs Prison." Commissioner Gordon said as he gave orders out to his men.

Batman looked at his crime detect scanner and thought to himself do these criminals really don't commits crimes around the winter holidays? But Batman wasn't going to take that risk as he jumped into his Batmobile and drove off as the his crime detect scanner scan the streets of Gotham City for criminal activities, but nothing was happening for half an hour Batman drove then got a phone call.

"Batman here." Batman answered on speaker hand set.

"_Ah, Master Bruce so glad you answered you have a meeting at Wayne crop in the morning you can't so up half a sleep_." said Alfred over the phone reminding Batman he had a responsibility for his secret identity. "_Master Bruce your father did not leave the company to you so you can go around fighting crime. Remember the stuff children's Christmas party needs to arrange before next week._"

"Alright Alfred I'm coming home." Batman said with a sign as he turns around and head back to the bat cave.

Batman turn his Batmobile around and head straight back to the bat cave to get some sleep tomorrow was another night to fight crime and keep the streets of Gotham City safe for the holidays. The next morning Music Meister awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. He rolled over and turn the alarm clock off and wrap his arms around Elizabeth and started kissing her neck. Music Meister's old bedroom was white with music theme pictures and posters. A wardrobe, chest of doors and a bedside table. It was quiet only the morning birds could be heard.

"JASON." yelled a girl angrily.

"It's good to be home." Music Meister said sarcasily. "There's goes my brother and sister fighting again."

"Hahahaha! Wrath waking up at 6am to prank you. I got you good Jessie." said the boy called Jason.

"I can't believe you're my twin brother." said the girl called Jessie.

"Enough you two it's too early for fighting." said Mrs. McKinney. "Jason clean the water off the bathroom floor."

"Aw, mum." Jason moans.

"Now! Then get dress for school." said Mrs. McKinney. "Alex, Elizabeth you two want breakfast?"

"Yes, please be down soon." said Music Meister. "Sorry my family is crazy in the morning."

"Trust me if we're were at my parents it be the same." said Elizabeth getting up.

**To be continue... That's chapter two love to hear what you think I will admit it was a little slow chapter three coming soon. I know I left it short but I can't have all my chapters too long because when I get writing I can't stop until I hit writer's block. Yes, I have given it some thought by watching Batman The Brave And The Bold series from start to end to get some ideas so don't be surprise if this is slow.**


	3. Chapter Three: Come On It's Christmas Pa

**Hi, been noticing a lot of people in USA been enjoying my first fan fiction Encore Of The Music Meister. Now the time I wrote this one it was summer in the United Kingdom and it was really hot when I wrote it and yeah Cartoon Network was showing the Batman The Brave And The Bold Christmas episode, and thought they did this and done a musical episode why hadn't they done another musical episode, but in the season of music cheer. OK, I don't own anything songs are made up if any Christmas classic song may show up I am not claiming anything. Enjoy Chapter Three.**

A tall very husband man with a clean cut black hair and blue eyes wearing a black suit with a white shirt, black shoes polish. He checked himself over in the full body mirror making sure anything was in check. There was one thing missing for me.

"Alfred, where's my tie?" Bruce Wayne asked when Alfred walked by the bedroom.

"Ah, yes Master Bruce. Here sir." said Alfred taking out a red tie with Christmas trees on it.

"You got to be kidding?" Bruce looked at Alfred.

"Sir, just because Batman isn't in the Christmas mood but that doesn't mean Bruce Wayne is a Grinch at Christmas."

Bruce Wayne sign as he took the tie and put it on for the meeting about the staff's children Christmas party. Christmas a time he wish to forget that night if he didn't throw the nutcracker his father wouldn't took him and his mother to the movie theatre and maybe ...

"Master Bruce?" said Alfred.

"Huh? Sorry Alfred." said Bruce.

"Quiet all right Master Bruce." Alfred smiled as he left. "They would be very pound of you sir even if they knew about your other actives."

Bruce smiled that as he turn to the full body mirror and looked at himself. Alfred was right Batman wasn't in a Christmas mood but Bruce Wayne on the other hand was a fun lovely guy who as he looked at the clock on his chest of doors was running late.

"Go to hell." said Music Meister. "Why the hell would we help you get Batman to enjoy YOUR Christmas party when he crashed ours last night?"

"Err, because its Christmas." said Green Arrow.

"Can we come down already." said Black Canary annoyed.

"No!" said both Music Meister and Elizabeth.

Green Arrow and Black Canary were trapped in a net which was set up last night by both Music Meister and Music Mistress before they went to bed last night. They were both hanging up in the kitchen thinking if they went in the back door they might not end up in a trap.

"Go in the back way you said we won't get trapped you said WE'RE TRAPPED." said Black Canary more annoyed.

"I know I know sorry." said Green Arrow looking down. "Look, let us down and we won't arrest you. Trust us for once we're here to talk. That's all then we'll leave you guys alone."

Both Music Meister and Music Mistress looked at each other with their arms crossed. Then turn back to Green Arrow and Black Canary.

"Alexander let them go I said no traps of any kind in this house." said Mrs. McKinney as she walked into the kitchen.

"Mum! Come on busy here." said Music Meister.

"You told me super villains are on vacation until after January." Mrs. McKinney said making coffee.

"Yes we are but there are two heroes here ..." said Music Meister arguing with his mother.

"And they're guest be polite." said Mrs. McKinney getting more cups out. "Do you two have sugar, cream or milk in your coffee?"

"Oh, two sugars and I like milk please." said Black Canary politely.

"Mum! Enough ..." said Music Meister getting angrily.

"Don't you use that tone with me young man." Mrs. McKinney said with strain tone. "Now you're in my and father's house you will follow the rules and no super villain stuff in the house."

"God, this is way I moved out of here after college." said Music Meister hitting his head on the kitchen table.

"Next year we're spending Christmas at my folk's place." said Elizabeth as pull the loose rope.

Black Canary and Green Arrow didn't have a change to react as the net fell they landed with a hard thud. Black Canary landed on Green Arrow's back. Getting up from the kitchen floor the two heroes followed Elizabeth and Music Meister to the living room and sat down opponent each other.

"Well, since my mother has this new house rule we'll talk." said Music Meister very annoyed.

"Great, now no matter what we do?" said Green Arrow explaining. "Batman refuses to believe you guys are in 'vacation'? Really you guys ..."

"Get back to the point Robin Hood." said Elizabeth annoyed too.

"Right, Batman won't take a break because of his childhood which we can't tell you being villains." said Black Canary continuing. "For once we want him to just have a good time around this time of year. We're not just asking you two we asking every villain to help."

"What do we get out of this?" Elizabeth asked.

"What?" both Black Canary and Green Arrow said stocked but should've known

"She'd right what do we get out of this?" said Music Meister agreeing with Elizabeth.

"Err, a warm happy feeling of helping others." said Green Arrow with a smile.

Moments later Green Arrow and Black Canary were standing outside as Music Meister and Elizabeth closed the front door on them both.

"Well, that went well." Black Canary said her crossing her arms. "I didn't get my coffee."

"Sorry about my son and his wife." said Mrs. McKinney opening the door. "So I took the time to make your drinks to go. Let me talk to them. Merry Christmas. Oh, if I know my son as well as he does they're be traps on the lawn."

Mrs. McKinney gave both Black Canary and Green Arrow two cups with lids on top of them, then Mrs. McKinney return into her house closing the door behind her. Black Canary and Green Arrow carefully went down the path and went straight to the Arrow car then drove off to their apartment.

**To be continue... That's chapter three love to hear what you think I will admit it was a little slow, but starting to get there chapter four coming soon. While Christmas shopping with Jessie and Mrs. McKinney the two maestros see Batman on parole again and see what Black Canary and Green Arrow mean.**


	4. Chapter Four: OK, This Needs To Stop

**Hi, been noticing a lot of people in USA been enjoying my first fan fiction Encore Of The Music Meister. Now the time I wrote this one it was summer in the United Kingdom and it was really hot when I wrote it and yeah Cartoon Network was showing the Batman The Brave And The Bold Christmas episode, and thought they did this and done a musical episode why hadn't they done another musical episode, but in the season of music cheer. OK, I don't own anything songs are made up if any Christmas classic song may show up I am not claiming anything. Enjoy Chapter Four.**

Christmas tunes were sounding in the air as shoppers went their daily shopping for Christmas for last minute pits. A family with red hair with one with brown hair were walking through Gotham City Mail shopping together. Wearing winter coats and hats.

"Mum, I'm hungry. Can we stop for lunch?" said Jason moaning.

"You're always hungry." said Jessie while texting on her phone.

"Alright we can stop for lunch." said Mrs. McKinney.

They all stopped by a cafe for a lunch. Music Meister and Elizabeth had decided to go shopping they didn't have their music theme glasses to avoid anyone recognizing them. Elizabeth's phone rang once she sat down with Music Meister and the others.

"It's Harley. Hello." said Elizabeth as she answered her phone.

"LIZZIE! Goodie you didn't get catch yay." Harley yelled over the phone making Elizabeth move the phone away from her ear. "You are not going to believe this. Poison Ivy called me ..."

"Harley stop I'm at Gotham City Mail use your inside voice. OK, now talk slowly." said Elizabeth on the phone.

Then there was a noise from a store about two stores down and was on the opponent side of the mail. A young man was righting from mail security. He was pushing people out of the way as he tried to ran from security. He was almost out of the mail when crash into the chest of the one and only Dark Knight himself Batman. Picking the young man by his coat collar.

"Tis the season to give not take which you're going to get this Christmas is time." said Batman.

"OK, I'm beat I'll give it back I just wanted to get something nice for my girl for Christmas." said the young man.

"Thanks, Batman we'll take it from here call the police." said the security officers.

"Not necessary I bring this young man in myself." said Batman narrowing his eyes taking the young man to the police station.

Music Meister and Elizabeth saw the whole thing thinking the same thing. This was getting out of hand and something needed to done of this.

"Nightingale." said Music Meister.

"Harley we need to make a emergency villains meeting tonight call Ivy." said Elizabeth.

Later that night in Two-Face's hideout where the villains that weren't captured by Batman and sent back to Arkhem or Ironhighs. Were at the emergency villains meeting they were sitting around a rectangle table dress in their villain costumes for winter.

"Right, you all why we're here?" said Two-Face. "Someone called a emergency villains meeting about the bat."

"No need for the tone Two-Face we all got asked by different heroes to help them." said Black Manta. "Even the great king of the sea ask me himself to help him get Batman to take a break. Every year we have to hide when we visit family for Christmas."

"How bad was he?" said Clock King.

"Bad. Not even an innocent little shop lifters aren't safe." said Music Mistress.

"I really hate to say it ... But we all have to agree we got to help the ... I really hate to say it. Help the heroes." said Music Meister very annoyed in his tune.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" asked Two-Face.

"Give Batman what he wants for Christmas but first call the heroes and tell them we want something out of this." said Music Mistress. "Get your Christmas lists out because for once we're getting what we want for once this Christmas."

Moments later the villains waited for the heroes to arrive. Finally after an hour of waiting the heroes arrive to Two-Face's hide out. Twenty villains and twenty heroes stand in the same room with each other. At first tension then Music Meister hold up and a rolled up paper which he unrolled and ended at the heroes' feet.

"Ahoy there!" asked Aquaman raising an eye brown. "What's this?"

"A list of all our demands if you want our help we want everything off this list." said The Riddler holding a fist in the air. "For once we have presents for Christmas and this is our Christmas list and you annoying heroes are Santa."

"Trust us nothing will give us much joy to have a Merry Christmas without the bat about ruining our cheer." said Poison Ivy her hands on her hips.

"All right let's have a look." said Martian Manhunter taking the list with his psychic powers. "Money that might be hard. Next is ... Amnesty for all the crimes you committed since you all escape from Arkhem?"

"Take it or leave it." said Music Meister his arms crossed. "Leave it and we're not helping you super-zeroes even if Batman is crime fighting crazy this time of year."

"A moment if you please." said Wonder Woman leaving with the other heroes. "What do you think J'onn can we trust them?"

"As I took the list I have read each villain minds they want a peaceful Christmas with their families." said Martian Manhunter. "However some of them don't want to help and would happily betray us at any moment they get the chance."

"Which ones?" asked Green Lantern (Gay Gardner). "I'll happily break them with my ring."

"Hold the fire Gardner we can't risk their trust. Criminals they are true, but we do need their help Batman is out of control and getting worse." said Fire. "So what do we do? We can't give in to all their demands some we can, but some of it is reasonable."

"We have no choice Batman getting worse he going after shop lifters now." said Green Arrow looking at the list. "Let's get back in before they decide to change their minds."

They all return where the villains waited by the time the heroes return some of the villains were sitting down. Two-Face was pacing the floor getting impatient. Their attention was on the heroes when they return into the room.

"Well?" said Music Meister his tone serious.

"There is some things we need you guys to agree to." said Green Arrow. "First we need you all to swear you won't try anything during this operation. If anything bad happens while we get Batman to relax and enjoy himself the deal off and you guys are spending Christmas in jail or Arkhem. Second some of things on your list might take time to get but we have to be sure you won't use it in any of you evil schemes or amnesty you guys want is lost and you guys are back behind bars."

"Anything else?" said Music Mistress holding Music Meister's arm.

"That it. Do we have a deal?" said Black Canary not liking the fact they had to negotiate with villains.

The villains turn to each other and started to whisper to each other. After ten minutes of talking over the terms and consensus to whether agree to them to have a Batman free Christmas for once. The villains turn back to the heroes. Music Meister walked up to Green Arrow.

"Agreed." he said holding a hand out to steal the deal as Green Arrow took it and the deal was done.

**To be continue... That's chapter four love to hear what you think I will admit it was a little slow, but starting to get there chapter five coming soon. After making a deal with the villains to get Batman to enjoy the holidays and getting those to agree to not get revenge for all everytime Batman sent them to jail or Arkhem, but can some of the villains be truly be trusted.**


End file.
